moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Federacja cz.13
Wytrzymaj Sylwek! Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów! – krzyczał kierowca ropucha Przemek pomagający swemu kompanowi wycofać się do drugiej linii po tym, jak pierwsza została zaatakowana z podziemi i po prostu zniknęła zalana falą potwornych ciał. Kierowcy próbowali interweniować, ale manewr przechwycenia niedobitków okazał się całkowitą masakrą, którą przeżyło niewielu. Oni dwaj mieli szczęście, że ich pojazd został zniszczony wcześniej i dostali rozkaz zajęcia pozycji strzeleckich na ziemi niczyjej. W pewnym momencie na ich przyczółek uderzył stwór wyglądający jak olbrzymia modliszka, który odciął Sylwkowi lewe ramie i ranił Przemka w tors nim padł martwy. Potem było już tylko gorzej. - Zostaw mnie! Ratuj siebie! – powiedział Sylwester słabym głosem gdy czołgi przed nimi wypaliły kilkukrotnie w nadchodzącą hordę. Przemek usłyszał nagle nieprzyjemny syk i spojrzał w górę aby ujrzeć przypominające kijanki stwory lecące w kierunku Wściekłych Psów. Kilka bestii zostało zestrzelonych, jednak większość sięgnęło celu obracając mechy w płonący złom odcinając tym samym odwrót żołnierzom. – Idź! Walcz dalej… Za swoją rodzinę, za ludzkość! – po tych słowach Sylwek odepchnął przyjaciela zdrową ręką i przewrócił się na ziemię. - Wstawaj cholero! – krzyknął Przemek szarpiąc kompana, lecz wtedy zobaczył nacierające na nich stwory o kształtach humanoidalnych gadów. Wystrzelił kilkakrotnie, ale efekt był mizerny… +++KWATERA_GŁÓWNA+++ - Generale! – krzyknęła pani major do Marcusa. – linia północna się zapada! Wysłać lotnictwo? - Nie! – odpowiedział generał patrząc na mapę taktyczną, na której zobaczył małą niebieską kropkę przemieszczającą się z okolic starej dzielnicy przemysłowej na północ. Sygnatura wskazywała, że był to samolot – Połącz mnie z tym pilotem! - Tak jest! – odpowiedział młody oficer z ołówkiem w zębach. – już! - Zidentyfikuj się! Nie dostałeś autoryzacji startu! – krzyknął do komunikatora Marcus. – Ląduj natychmiast! -'' Odmawiam. –''wszyscy usłyszeli modulowany sztucznie głos. –''Muszę wykonać swój obowiązek wobec tego państwa.'' - Kim jesteś? – Marcus zaczął łączyć wątki, ale potrzebował potwierdzenia. -'' Prostym kapłanem Omnisjasza. – odpowiedział Kharlez. – ''Bez odbioru. +++LINIA_PÓŁNOCNA+++ Przemek wraz z towarzyszem leżeli oparci o ścianę krateru powstałego po uderzeniu pocisku atyleryjskiego. Oddawali kolejne strzały w przeciwników podczas, gdy czołgi powoli się wycofywały zostawiając ich naprzeciw nieskończonej fali. Nagle zatrzęsła się wokół nich ziemia, a nacierające bestie zostały przemielone uderzeniem czystego basu i odleciały daleko w tył. Jeden z żołnierzy odwrócił się i ujrzał wysokiego na dobre czterdzieści metrów, jeśli nie więcej humanoida stojącego na tle pożarów i słońca niczym wcielenie mitycznego Boga Wojny. - Pomioty cienia! – zagrzmiał nagle jego potężny głos. – Wasze chwile są policzone, wasze życia skończone. Zostaniecie zmiażdżeni i wdeptani w ziemie! Nie będzie dla was zbawienia, gdy poznacie jak głęboki może być ból! Po tych słowach kolos wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona, a z otwartych dłoni uderzyły fale dźwięku, które porwały ciało i ziemie mieląc, mieszając i ciskając za horyzont rój przeciwników. Na szczęście to nie był koniec. Nadleciały stwory, które zniszczyły Wściekłe Psy. Tytan spojrzał tylko na nie wykonując obliczenia balistyczne po czym wycelował dezintegratory i wypuścił krótkie wiązki wymierzone idealnie aby zmienić nadlatujące obiekty w gorący pył rozwiany na wietrze. Kharlez spojrzał przez oczy maszyny z zażenowaniem na to co zostało z przeciwnika, liczył na walkę, która pomoże mu znaleźć ponowny sens życia. No cóż, może kiedy indziej… I wtedy ziemia pod jego stopami eksplodowała uniesiona mackami podziemnego stwora przywodzącego na myśl ośmiornicę. Tytan uniósł się w górę na silnikach rakietowych, lecz został chwycony za nogi. Nie wiele myśląc, pilot skierował prawą dłoń w dół i fala dźwięku zmieszała potworne cielsko z otaczającą je ziemią. W tym samym czasie na ple walki teleportowały się wielkie małpowate stwory o szczękach zajmujących większą część głowy. Tytan szybko wysunął swe ostrza i zaszarżowała na najbliższą bestię, lecz ta po prostu zniknęła i pojawiła się za nim. Tylko na to lczył. Zrobił zamach i dźgnął szponem nad lewym ramieniem prosto między oczy bestii by następnie zrobił piruet w lewo tnąc poziomo drugim szponem przez brzuch stwora. Nagłe uderzenie w kark rzuciło maszynę na kolana, a następujący chwilę potem kopniak w tors uniósł tytana wystarczająco, aby maszyna uniosła się do góry, co wykorzystał pilot aby przewrócić ją na plecy i wycelować dezintegratory. Strzał. Z przeciwnika nie zostało nic powyżej pasa. Sensory wykryły wrogą sygnaturę z drugiej strony, na co Kharlez szybko spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył najbardziej znanego potwora Legionu. Bestia wyglądająca jak dwie zrośnięte plecami kobiety o ptasich skrzydłach otworzyła swe usta, z których wydobyła się fala dźwięku skontrowana przez tą wygenerowaną przez ludzką maszynę. Obie fale się zniosły nie wyrządzając krzywdy żadnemu z walczącym, jednak dały Kharlezowi czas na wysunięcie ostrza z lewego przedramienia i gdy potwór próbował przeciąć inicjatywę napotkał przeszkodę w postaci ostrza wbitego w jej klatkę piersiową. Maszyna bez cienia uczuć przewróciła bestię i usiadła jej na brzuchu aby następnie z furią zacząć uderzać w jej głowę wolną pięścią. Po kilku ciosach stwór był już martwy. Tytan powstał i spojrzał na nadchodzącego stwora o czerwonej skórze przewyższającego go niemal dwukrotnie. Przypominał groteskowo wychudzonego człowieka o spiczastej czaszce na której czole jaśniała czerwonym światłem kryształowa gwiazda. Jego prawa dłoń zakończona była czymś na kształt młota, natomiast lewa, sierpa. Nagle potwór zatrzymał się i krzyknął po rosyjsku: - No chodź zapluty karle reakcji! – mówiąc to zamachnął się prawą ręką i uderzył celując w przeciwnika. – Nie masz szans przeciwko potędze olbrzyma rewolucji proletariatu! - Upadniesz tak samo jak komunizm… - odkrzyknął również po rosyjsku Kharlez odskakując swą maszyną. – Wystarczy jeden solidny kopniak i rozpadniesz się jak przegniła chata! Po tych słowach wystrzelił z dezintegratorów, lecz blask gwiazdy w jakiś nadprzyrodzony sposób wpłynął na trajektorię lotu strumieni protonów i neutronów sprawiając, że te ominęły stwora jak wielki kryzys ominął ZSRR i uderzyły w formujące się za nim oddziały mniejszych bestii zabijając je w nuklearnym blasku. Człowiek nie tracił czasu i zaszarżował na przeciwnika wybijając się na unoszonej przez niego ręce. Gdy był w powietrzu wysunął oba ostrza i przymierzył się do odcięcia głowy, lecz atak został zablokowany przez ostrze sierpu niczym ofensywa Niemiec na łuku Kurskim. Nie chcąc tracić przewagi chwili Człowiek szybko wypalił z dezintegratorów bez celowania tylko stabilizując się silnikami. Znowu pudło. Strumienie poleciały za potwora wypalając kolejne hufce monstrów. Wylądował po tym blokując uderzenie młota, które lekko uszkodziło główną konstrukcje, lecz nie zadało poważniejszych obrażeń wewnętrznych. Człowiek zauważył, że przeciwnik szykuje się do uderzenia drugą ręką, więc znów odskoczył pozwalając sierpowi zadrzeć o napierśnik. Jeden cios i przedramię bestii leżało na ziemi. Kharlez spojrzał na nie, co było błędem wykorzystanym przez Czerwonego Olbrzyma, który uderzył młotem tak mocno, że jego przeciwnik wylądował na wrakach Wściekłych Psów, które jeszcze płonęły. - Tylko na tyle cię stać, kapitalistyczny ciemiężco ludu pracującego!? – zapytał z furią w głosie stwór. – Szykuj się na sprawiedliwą śmierć z ręki proletariuszy! W imieniu Partii Komunistycznej skazuję cię na śmierć! - Zanim to zrobisz chce abyś coś wiedział… - zaczął Kharlez przywracając do sprawności systemy mecha, 70% skuteczności. - Co takiego? – spytał stwór zatrzymując się. - Wszyscy mnie mają za faszystę, ciemiężcę i ogólnie skurwysyna. – odpowiedział niemal obojętnie Kharlez, 85%. - A tak nie jest? – Olbrzym wzruszył ramionami - No nie, widzisz, towarzyszu. – zaczął Technik, 90%. – Ja tak naprawdę nie jestem za nikim, ani przeciw komukolwiek. Ale czasem sytuacja wymaga abym stanął po jednej ze stron. I wiesz co? - Co takiego? – Olbrzym uniósł już młot. - Dzisiaj postanowiłem stanąć po stronie ludzi! – odpowiedział Kharlez, gdy systemy był już w pełni sprawne. Tytan wybił się z prędkością niespodziewaną po czymś jego rozmiarów. Użył do tego nie tylko silników rakietowych, ale również swych dział dźwiękowych. A teraz leciał w stronę olbrzymiego młota mając na podorędziu ostrze. Cios. Przedramię leci w dół. Kopnięcie. Gwiazda w kawałkach spada w pył. Teraz był za przeciwnikiem mając mnóstwo czasu. Strzał. Olbrzym okrył się nuklearnym ogniem, lecz nadal stoi i zaczyna się odwracać. Czas go wykończyć. Kharlez wytracił prędkość ryjąc pobojowisko stopami swej maszyny, a następnie zaczął biec naprzeciw zataczającego się w jego kierunku bestii. Skok. Wróg jest bezbronny, ciało jest słabe i żałosne. Cios. Pięść przebija się przez pierś, otwiera się i łapie serce aby je wyrwać. Szybki ruch. Serce w garści, odskok. Olbrzym upada na kolana. - Jestem ponad ludźmi, ponad nimi wszystkimi, lepszy od nich. – powiedział do siebie miażdżąc jeszcze bijące serce stwora. – Żałosne robaki myślą, że jestem ich sługą, niewolnikiem. Mnie jednak ich myśli nie obchodzą. Dla mnie liczy się tylko to, abym mógł w końcu zetrzeć się z wrogiem. Taka jest rola Boga Wojny. Walczyć z wrogami i zwyciężać, lub zginąć w walce. Szybkim cięciem pozbawił stwora jeszcze głowy, tak dla pewności. Następnie odwrócił się do frontu i zobaczył na horyzoncie olbrzymiego żółwia. Zabawa dopiero się zaczęła. Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja